A Good Boy's Doll
by Tall Blonde and Eyebrows
Summary: He spent more time in the fridge than necessary; as the chill of the refrigerator set in, Kendall was sure he could just see the outline of perk nipples. Jett was asking for this. Kett. Set during Green Big Time.


Kendall was actually pretty proud of himself.

He had Jett Stetson alone in his apartment _alone_ for hours and he had not even tried to jump him and dominate him into next week. Seriously, that was an accomplishment! With all the wet dreams the blonde had had about the other boy, Jett was lucky he hadn't been raped yet.

It was kind of hard, though. Soft, brunette hair, gorgeous brown eyes, flawless skin, full lips pulled into a smirk, those tight fitting jeans (_ngh,_ Kendall had to hold back a groan every time he let his green irises sneak a glance)… He was basically sex on legs.

But Kendall did it. He suppressed every urge that ran through his hormonal body, and even ignored the heat that scorched his body every time Jett accidently brushed past him. He was being a good boy. Santa Claus would have been proud.

On the other hand, Jett was being naughty. It was like the T.V. star was purposely making this harder than it needed to be. He leaned a little more than he had to in the fridge to look for food, making his shirt rise up enough to put a peak of silky skin on view, and he spent more time than necessary; as the chill of the refrigerator set in, Kendall was sure he could just see the outline of perk nipples.

It took less than three seconds for Kendall to get a boner and suddenly, he regretted his choice of skinny jeans that morning. At least, he was sitting down, everything below the waist hidden from the brunette's view.

"Jett!" he yelled, simply because he couldn't take the sight of him leaning over anymore, and maybe just a little bit because he liked the way the name rolled off his tongue, "We have to work on our project!"

Jett just raised one seductive eyebrow, smirked a little secretive smirk as if he knew a little something-something, and said, "Sure thing, _partner._"

* * *

><p>Kendall, if asked, could say the exact moment he lost it—whatever<em> it<em> was (his self-control, his mind, his pants…whatever).

It was the second he looked up when Jett called (_"I'm a life-sized doll of myself!"_), when he saw those tiny tennis shorts riding up on his muscular legs, showing creamy thighs and delicious calves he wouldn't mind running his tongue across.

That persistent bulge poked out his pants again, but this time, he was so hard, he could've sworn it would break his zipper. His face lit up with a smirk, his dimples showing. "I got an idea!" He ducked down for a second, one hand grabbing the familiar rope, the other quickly palming himself through his trousers. He stood to his full height, showing Jett what he had.

"Clothesline?" Jett asked confusedly, "Kendall, me and you tried that already and we failed."

The blonde wasn't discouraged. "That's not what I'm using it for," he promised in a low voice, slowly coming closer to _Tennis Fun Jett._ Yeah, they sure were about to have fun…

"Kendall, what are you doing?" His brown eyes were wide, his pupils dilated so huge, his eyes looked black, and that's all Kendall had to see; Jett wanted this, too, even if it was just subconsciously.

So he smiled sweetly. "Nothing." He grabbed Jett's arms, pulled them together in front of him. "Wow, Jett, your skin is so smooth and soft," he started conversationally, "what lotion do you use?"

The topic seemed to calm the boy. He closed his eyes haughtily, chuckling. "Well, there's this new product—" He stopped abruptly when he felt something chafing against his skin, the clothesline. His eyes shot open as he was pulled forward into a room and pushed onto the bed.

The clothesline was used to tie his hands to the headboard and his feet to the bed posts at the end of the bed so fast he couldn't even try to fight back. Only when he was securely tied to the bed did he have time to protest, "Kendall, untie me!" as he fought against his biddings.

Green eyes danced mischievously. "But, Jett, I'm just having fun with my doll…" He buried his face into the crook of the other's neck, inhaling his scent and nipping slightly at his skin. "You like this, don't you?" Jett didn't even need to answer, Kendall just snaked his hand between their bodies to his growing cock and smirked. "Tell me you like this," he demanded, punctuating his request with a hard bite below his collar bone.

Jett couldn't bite back the moan that fell through his open lips, but he could deny it all. "No," he said. It was drawn out almost like a moan and quiet, but it was clear. Jett Stetson didn't bow down or submit to anyone, not even hotties with gorgeous eyes like Kendall Knight.

The blonde just gave an amused laughed. "Well then, it's a good thing you come with your own tennis racket." He flipped the boy over to his side and ripped his white shorts and boxers straight off.

"Kendall, those were imported from Turkey!" he complained when he heard the sound of tearing fabric. The blonde ignored him, though, swinging the tennis racket around as if testing its weight or practicing his swing. He smirked, bringing it down on Jett's white ass. "Ahh!"

Kendall swung two, three, four more times before leaning back, moaning as he admired his work. The abused skin was red with the indents of netting and that wasn't the only place blood was rushing to—Jett's cock stood at full length, brushing against the bedspread and sheets with every moment.

He roughly grabbed the other's erection, pumping it quickly. "Stop lying, Jett… admit you like this; admit you want my hard cock thrusting deep and fast into your hot, tight ass," he coaxed, leaning down to trail his tongue around the brunette's earlobe before biting down.

The leader of Big Time Rush made quick work of his zipper as Jett struggled against the rope—his fingers twitching and clenching and his lips opening and closing with groans and moans—shedding his pants and rubbing his boxer-clad between Jett's cheeks. "You feel that?" Kendall asked, thrusting his hips forward. "You feel how hard I am? That's what you did. And I think you did it on purpose. You _wanted_ me to dominate you, didn't you!"

That was when Jett came, spurt and spurt of semen painting his stomach and the sheets white.

"See, you're such a little slut," Kendall purred in a very smug voice, "I didn't even get to the good stuff yet."

At the promise of more, Jett's cock quickly hardened. "K-Kenda-all…"

Said boy was currently smearing Jett's cum around his fingers. He brought one up to his mouth, sticking the tip of his finger into his mouth. "Yes?"

"Want more…need…_now_." The fact that _the_ Jett Stetson was reduced to a writhing, lost-for-words mess _because _of him was something so arousing and just so damn sexy, Kendall had to quickly wrap a secure hand around the bass of his cock to stop himself from losing it right there.

He wasn't one to disappoint (and he needed it so bad!) so Kendall said in a husky voice, "Stick your butt out."

Jett quickly obeyed. Smirking, the blonde placed one hand on the tempting skin displayed and caressed the cheeks before dipping his head closer to nip and bite his way closer to Jett's pink, puckered hole. He trailed his tongue once over the perimeter causing Jett to cry out and press himself closer, desperate for anything more.

"Patience," he chided, spanking the brunette again. "You'll get what you want." To prove his point, he quickly shoved two fingers into the twitching hole with nothing, but Jett's own man juice as lubrication. Hearing the other boy's gasp and groans, he scissored the digits until the wall of muscle loosened around them, then he added another finger.

Jett suddenly yelled, "Fuck, Kendall!" when Kendall brushed against a bundle of nerves in his passage. "Hit th-there again!"

And Kendall was such a good boy, he had every intention of listening, but it was time to get on with it, so he withdrew his fingers. "Sure," he said mischievously as he untied Jett's feet, "but you got to come get it."

He positioned himself at the head of the bed, right under Jett's tied hands, bringing Jett's hips over his length. In a voice several octaves lower than his normal tone and a thousand times huskier, he said, "Ride me."

Maybe if he was in a better mental condition—and if Kendall wasn't currently looking at him with the most hypnotic, darkest green eyes—Jett would've realized he was being a bitch, taking orders from someone else, but right now, he was so hot and _so_ desperate for more, he just lowered his hips, letting Kendall's erection slip through into his hole.

Twin moans sounded at the action.

At this point, Kendall wanted nothing more than to buck and thrust into the tight heat that surrounded his most important piece of anatomy in the most intimate way, but he restrained himself, hearing Jett's pained groan. He waited this long to fuck Jett, what was one more minute?

A fucking minute too long, but whatever.

When he was ready, Jett slowly lifted himself until just the head of Kendall's manhood was still in him and then slid down. He did it again and again, until _whoa_, it felt so good he couldn't help but bounce and jump like he was a a newborn kangaroo.

Constant moans left Kendall's mouth. Pleasure shot up and down his spine, but it wasn't enough. He roughly gripped Jett's hips with a bruising force and let himself go wild, thrusting into that heat like his life depended on it, which, he was pretty sure was true.

That familiar scream sounded again, so the blonde angled his hips so he'd continuously hit the same wrapped his hand around Jett's penis, stroking it in time with his unrelenting assault on the other boy's prostate.

It was finally too much for both of them.

Jett lost it first, shouting out something sounding suspiciously like the blonde's name while he released for the second time that night, painting Kendall's chest, abdominal, and hand white.

Feeling that addicting warmth hug his dick so tightly, he thought he was going to pass out from the pleasure, Kendall shot his seed, marking Jett with a love bite as he groaned and bit down on his neck.

Breathing heavily, trying to come down from his high, he pulled his hips out, taking out his manhood and weakly raised his arms to untie the T.V. star's hands; as soon as Jett lost the support, he collapsed on Kendall's chest, panting.

Kendall looked down, a fond smile dancing on his lips when he saw Jett curled up like a kitten on his chest—that was probably the cutest he'd ever seen the brunette; not hot, sexy, irresistible, just undeniably cute.

"Kendall," Jett said when his breathing finally evened out, his voice back to the usual cocky, smug connotation; Kendall made a noise of acknowledgment in the back of his throat. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

><p>"…And the winner of the week off, making the biggest economic effect on the Palm Woods, is Kendall and Jett!"<p>

The whole class' eyes widened at the news, turning around to give each other quizzical looks and mutter words of incredulousness. Kendall, though, simply caught Jett's dark brown gaze and smirked (a bashful shade of pink lightly dusted Jett's cheeks—that boy just kept getting cuter).

"You two should work together more often!" the teacher continued gleefully.

"I _completely_ agree," said Kendall with a wink.

* * *

><p>I think everyone can tell the inspiration for this was Green Big Time—really, the whole episode was just <em>begging<em> for this! **Kett, ftw! **Actually, this is my first full sex scene. Hopefully, I did it justice and you all enjoyed :)


End file.
